Choi Tae
Choi Tae was a Master of Taekwondo invited to assist at the Olathe Martial Arts World Tournament, for promotional purposes. She is interacted with at the dressing room before Alex sets for his tournament match. Appearance and Personality Choi Tae looked as a fair-skinned adult woman, wearing a long bob haircut coiffure with two frontside large bangs and a ponytail. Choi shares the common physiognomy of the Korean nationality, small rounded face, slanted eyes and a refined nose. Tae’s body was medium height and skinny. Her taekwondo Debok consisted of an orange Uwagi and a blue Zubon, that were tied with a black Ubi (This sustains Choi’s Grand Master position). On a side note, Choi usually wedged a pair of black sandals. Before leaving the tournament, Choi dressed a moto racer cotton jacket, outside a grey striped shirt. Alongside her Zubon and sandals. Choi Tae was an outgoing woman, while she held off a maturate position about her renown status as an important martial art figure in the world, Tae never did hesitate about having a little chat with common people and so, she was open and welcoming with them about it. This was probably done to encourage young martial artists and promote the practice within an interested or uninterested person, usually having a smile over her face, while in promotional posters being more serious and focused. Story Olathe’s Martial Arts World Tournament Choi Tae was one of the important martial arts figures of the world invited to the first Martial Arts Tournament hosted in Olathe. Before and during the tournament Tae assured herself about the kind of competition the tournament had by reading the bracket. Resulting in advancing through the early seed stage with success during the first day of competition. After her match's outcome she rested for a while outside the dressing room, before leaving the venue. While being there Choi ran into Alex, a young kung-fu performer who was up for the last match of the day. The young one recognized her and did not only start a dialogue, but also boasted about their future encounter at the finals. Alex was surprised by Choi calling him by his name, and when Alex asked her if she knew him, Choi answered that she recognized him because she tends to read the bracket list. Choi then remarks if it wasn’t time for Alex bout, as he was still wearing regular clothes, to which he answers that he is running late for being waiting a friend that has not showed up. Tae feels sorry for Alex, but advises him two things: primarily, stay focused on the match, and be careful of a possible encounter with Grandmaster Sangilak. When Alex enters into his dressing room, Choi does the same shortly after to change into her leaving clothes. When Choi gets out and sees Alex using a peculiar robe, Alex asks Choi if she’s not staying, Tae tells Alex that she needs to attend a responsibility. Here the following answers can be selected: See you at the finals Choi is dismissed by Alex and she recalls to not forget about their future encounter. Tae then leaves the place. Come watch me fight Choi is asked by Alex to come and see Alex bout and she agreeds to do it. Choi goes ahead and sits in the arena left side bench, and when Alex passes by, she encourages him by saying "Show me what you’ve got". Unfortunately for both, Alex had a hideous performance during the match, being completely dominated by his opponent whom blocked all his movements and countered them, gaining point-advantage. Alex loses the match and then Choi leaves the venue without any reaction shown. Locations *Locker’s corridor *Arena Trivia *Choi Tae’s name bears a similitude with the duo of Choi Hong Ni and Nam Tae Hi, leaders of the Original Masters of Taekwondo. Known from organizing a political and cultural movement to induce the redefined Martial Art outside South Korea during the early 60’s. *If the player guides Alex to go into the women dressing room, Choi Tae will say a dialogue stating Wrong door. *According to her stat sheet her Technique is the highest above everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Pre-Flash